Rock & Revy's Vacation
by Ashsimo
Summary: This is a Rock x Revy fanfic Rock finally confesses to Revy about his love for her and for the first time she actually feels the true bliss of love but that all ends quickly after an incident with Rock causing him to decide between being the woman he loves or protecting her from the ones that want her dead


* **I do not own any rights to Black Lagoon***

 **'Now that is done shall we? This Fanfic takes place after episode 24 where Revy and Rock are heading to Canada and this is discpunting the OVA as well this is also will have lemon matterial and will include several chapter** **s'**

Chapter 1: Rock

Rock departed the plane with Revy helping her with her crutches from her previous injuries she was of course being subborn and bitching that she didn't need help, but ended up accepting his help anyway as they exited the plane they were greeted by a crowd of people preparing to get on the next plane and they were being very noisy, pissing off Revy she about snapped before Rock got her attention off the commotion by offering her something to drink at one of the Airport Vendors after about an hour or so she was buzzed enough to deal with everyone around her finally able to leave whlithout popping off and possibly causing trouble for them both. When they exited the Airport it was dark out luckily they were able to catch a Cab to a local Motel. The room they were staying in was a small cheap room only having one bed, tiny closet, and small bathroom Revy was already tired from the trip and the booze so she slumped on the bed and began stripped down to her usual sleep wear that only consisted of her panties and a tank top no caring whether Rock saw anything or not he did the same stripping to his boxers and attempted to lay in bed Revy stopped him with her foot as she lay on her back and with a drunken smile she spoke "Oh does the dog want to sleep on the bed" she said teasing at him, "Well he is going to have to bed for it", Rock being tired and already annoyed from the events of the previous days he brushed her leg to the side slamming down on the bed after fixing himself he started to doze off into a deep sleep dreaming of everything that has happened to him since he joined the Lagoon Co when he awoke it was only 0532 he looked around the room and soon felt a slight shift on his chest, it was Revy she had fell asleep with her head on his chest he chuckled a little bit and stared at her from his angle she almost looked like an angel of a sort looking so innocent as if she wasn't the murderious pycho that everyone thought her to be, this caused Rock to lean down and kiss her forhead he knew he loved her, she changed him maybe not for the better but she also never gave up on him, never abandoned him, he honestly loved her. After a couple of seconds she moves sitting up and opening her eyes she looks at him with a smile "So you think you could pull some lovey dovey shit while I was asleep what your next idea to try and seduce me" she said teasing him he flinched at her words knowing he had fucked up "No it wasn't like" he said sturnly trying to hide his nervousness, after he spoke she pushed him against the headboard of the bed and to his surpise she kissed him and not just a quick peck it was a long passionate kiss after she broke away from the kiss he came back for another this time adding in his tongue they kissed for several second but it felt like hours and they both never wanted to stop and for the first time in Revy's life she felt happiness and bliss of something other than killing causing her to think to herself, 'Is this what love is? Do I really love Rock?' but her thoughts were interupted by a sudden roll she was now on her back with Rock on top of her he was inches from her face looking into her eyes she leaned up and kissed him answering her question they broke once more but before she could pull himndown for another he spoke "Revy I love you" these words echoed gracefully through her head and for the first time in a long time she blussed and quitely replied with "Rock... I love you too" those words made Rock feel as if he was the happiest man on earth making him feel like every bad think that happened didnt matter anymore he finally found a reason to not just be a corpse walking around waiting to be buried, he found his reason to keep fighting it was her it was Revy. Rock began to kiss her again but with each kiss he worked his way down her neck and with each kiss she let out a noise he had never heard her make before they were soft moans almost as if she was an angel but before they could continue to fall deeper into sexual bliss an interuption occures it was the phone it rang and with a growl she answered it sounding mo longer like the angel she once appeared to be on the other end was Dutch checking up on them to make sure they were fine. Revy now was off the phone and was very annoyed by the sudden let down she stands and decides to have a smoke leaning against the wall "Well that killed the mood..." she said looking away from Rock trying to hide her blush "Well maybe later on tonight we can continue where we left off" Rock said with confidence and seducitiveness in his tone causing Revy to chuckle "Depends you are going to have to work for it" she snaps back

 ***Hello it is me again let me know if you all enjoyed it and if yall find anything yall don't like then feel free to let me know also this chapter is kinda like the happy chapter but it will get sadder and yes it will have some lemonaide soon***


End file.
